Dibra
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: Dib made a wish, the biggest mistake he could have ever made. Now he has to endure new clothes, boys hitting on him, girls trying to give him makeovers, and worst of all, an green alien who wants his attention. Rated T because I can. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hello...this is my first multi-chapter Invader Zim story... I can already tell you that it probably sucks really bad, but I'm going to post it anyways.**

**I can honestly say that the chapters will be short, possibly no more than 500 words, for awhile. I have school, chores, and another story I'm currently working on. Of course you've all heard this excuse before.**

**Disclaimer - *opens a letter* **_Dear author, we are happy to inform you that you do NOT own Invader Zim  
><em>***pulls out a lighter and burns letter* _Burn! Burn this horrid letter of truthness! *evil author laugh as paper burns and sheds a single tear*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**(Dib's POV)**

* * *

><p>I am sitting on top of my roof, just looking at the stars.<p>

"Why does my life have to be so crappy all of the time?" I ask the stars. They sparkle at me as if to tell me that its going to be better.

"Nobody believes me about the aliens, even when the proof is right in front of them. My little sister is the mega-queen of scary. And everyone at school beats me up and calls me a freak." I say fingering a large bruise on my cheek.

I plop down onto my back and just stare at space. This is why I really wanted to become a paranormal investigator, to explore what space may have sent us on our little planet. My mother and I used to talk about space all the time before she died. She was going to take me to see every galaxy known to man and alien.

"And what really sucks, is the fact mom isn't here anymore. She would have believed me, she wouldn't have said I was crazy or try to beat me up. Mom would have told me to keep going and to never give up even when things looked bleak." I say with determination as I sit up, holding a fist up to my head.

I sigh and plop back down on the roof tiles. "I miss you, mom. I know you're happy though, you're probably exploring the galaxies as I speak. Learning everything there is to know about the endless contents it contains." I tell my mother's spirit. I'm sure she left part of herself here to watch over me.

"You also would be disappointed in me if you were here." I tell her. "I mean I used to be so sure of myself. But now, I'm a worthless nobody. I'm the insane emo kid that cuts himself in the boys bathroom." I sigh and play with the bloody bandages on my left wrist.

I sit back up and pull my laptop over onto my lap. Opening it up, it instantly shows my screensaver which was a picture of me and my mom, Sarafina Membrane. I was only four when it was taken, but I was stilling wearing my signature trench coat and hair scythe.

_Some things just never change._ I think as I smile to myself.

I pull up the alarm program and set it for 7 o'clock in the morning. I don't think I have the strength to crawl into my room. I just want to stay out and lay under the stars forever, sadly I can't since school starts back up tomorrow.

I sigh. "Goodbye summer, hello hell-hole." I say to nobody. Talking to myself doesn't exactly help my case of not being crazy, now does it?

I close my laptop and lay it to the side, so that its in reach when the alarm goes off. I then take off my trench coat and fold it up, placing it under my head like a pillow. The last thing I see is a shooting star zooming across the dark night sky.

Remembering my mother's words, I close my eyes. "I wish that everything was different and I could just start over fresh." I wish out loud.

I let out a big yawn and settle down on my trench coat pillow, kicking off my shoes as I fidget against the roof tiles.

The last thing I can remember was a voice that sounded like my mother, but must have been the wind. "As you wish, Dib. As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was the first chapter of my Invader Zim chapter. I hope that you will review it and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Flamers will be thrown to my mutent ninja monkeys who will torture you with 8 hours of interpretive dancing on their new movie, The Banana Princess**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm surprised by how well people like this. Posted only a couple days ago and I already have 6 review saying how much people like it.**

**I figured I'd update again, I'm already working on chapter 5, so why not. The only reason I'm even writing this at all is because I need a break from my South Park story sometimes.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, do you honestly think it would have been cancelled?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Good Morning<strong>

**(Dib's POV)**

* * *

><p>I hear my computer alarm go off. It's my current favorite song of the week, <em>Odd One<em> by _Sick Puppies_. It really speaks to me, but whatever.

What really throws me off is the fact I'm not asleep on the roof like I should be, instead I am in my bedroom.

"How the hell did I get down here?" I ask myself out loud. Either dad or Gaz cared enough to get me off the roof or I sleepwalked off the roof and into my room. Neither are very likely, since A) my father and sister both hate me and think I'm insane. And B) if I sleepwalked to my room I would have fallen off the roof and died…or at least broken something.

I shrug, I'll figure it out later. I pull back my dark blue bed sheets and hop out of bed. Turing off my alarm, I type in another _Sick Puppies_ song. _War _began playing throughout my room. I begin singing along as I dig through my closet for my First-Day-Back-To-Skool Outfit.

_Time is up  
>Out of luck<br>__Should have stood up  
><em>_When you had the time  
><em>_But you're out of time_

I pull out a shirt and check it for stains or tears. It looks ok and doesn't stink, so I throw it on my bed.

_Get ready to settle the score  
><em>_And get ready to face the floor  
><em>_Cause it's time to remember it (war!)_

Satisfied with the jeans I'm holding, I proceed to put on my clothes. A red t-shirt with an indifferent face that has black hair covering an eyeball, a pair of dark blue (almost black) skinny jeans with some chains hanging from a couple belt loops. To finish off the look I have my black trench coat and a pair of black and red converse shoes. Thankfully my trench coat covers my wrists, so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing them.

Strangely enough, my clothes don't fit like they should. My shirt is way to small for me, and my jeans, trench coat, and shoes feel way to big. To prove their point, my jeans fall off my frame and pool down at my feet. Even my boxers threaten to fall, but I hold them up before they can.

I pull my pants back up and make my way to the bathroom. I don't even turn on the light when I enter, my dad keeps forgetting to replace the main light bulb and I'm to lazy to give a shit. Instead I flip the light switch by the sink. What I see freaks me out and I give a really loud scream before passing out into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep another short chapter. Like I said, they will be short for awhile. <strong>

** I really don't have anything else to say at this point. Review about how much you like or hate it. Honestly could care less.**

**Mega mean flamers will be used to roast hot dogs stolen from your own fridges. Yes...I know where you live, and I will find your hot dogs. 3:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of my story. I know I updated yesterday, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I have nothing else to do.**

**So this is where the story picks up dramatically. It is also the longest chapter I have written so far. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Invader Zim, if I did every episode would have a random ostrich running through it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – What Happened To Me?<strong>

**(Dib's POV)**

* * *

><p>Cold water hits my face and I jolt awake. Upon sitting up, I am grabbed by my collar and come really close to Gaz's angry face.<p>

"Who the hell are you and why are you wearing my dorky brother's clothes?" she demands as she tightens her grip on me.

"G-Gaz, i-its m-m-me." I stutter as I try to pull back for some face space. "I-its D-D-Dib!"

She throws me to the ground and I stand up. I turn my gaze to the mirror and scream again. In the mirror is not the image I have grown accustomed to seeing, even if it is really fuzzy. From what I can tell with my now blurry vision, in the mirror is a girl with jet black hair that frames her face. Her eyes are somewhat hidden by thick glasses, but you can still see her amber irises.

She is wearing my clothes, but the jeans and trench coat are to big, and the shirt is way to small for her breasts. My guess is she is a B cup, like Gaz. But, what would I know, I'm only a guy who's never had a girlfriend.

"You're my lame older brother?" Gaz asks me skeptically. "Yeah right, sister. Firstly my brother is a boy, not a girl. And secondly, in no way would my brother be hot if he was a girl."

"But, I _am_ Dib." I protest as I hold my hand up to the glass. The image in the mirror moves with me and I scream again.

"Shut up!" my sister growls. "God, you sound like a damn cheerleader who discovered a brown hair on her empty blonde head. If you really are my stupid brother, tell me something only Dib would know." She demands with her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" I ask her, turning away from my shocking appearance.

"Tell me Dib's favorite pastime." She challenges.

"Investigating the paranormal and preventing Zim from taking over the world." I say instantly in a monotone voice.

Gaz crosses her arms and squints at me. "That was to easy, any dumb monkey could have told me that."

I shrug and look at my hand, which now has nails on it! I have fucking nails!

"What curse did Dib give me, that made me destroy his haunted gummy bear collection?" Gaz demands.

I shudder at the memory of that horrible experience. "I used a spell point to give you the Sense of the Shadow Hog, which made it so you could only eat hot dogs."

"Why did I save Dib's ass from Zim?" she asks me, her arms still crossed.

"Which time?" I counter.

"Zim's space station." She replies smirking.

"Simple. It was your turn to pick where family night was, but dad wouldn't go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog unless I was there with both of you. You also saved me from being turned inside out. Zim came after us, but he was freaked out by the Bloaty Bots." I snicker behind a long finger-nailed, slender, girly hand.

Gaz uncrosses her arms and actually looks shocked for once. "You are Dib…nobody knows about that except for me, him, and Zim."

"Told ya." I say smugly as I hike my pants back up.

"What the hell happened to you? You're a girl for fucks sake!" she screams at me.

I hold up my hands in defeat. "I don't know! I just woke up, got dressed, and came in here where I saw my blurry reflection." I explain.

"You forgot the part where you screamed and passed out." My sister snickers. I growl at her and flip my long black hair out of my face. "Ok, what did you do last night?" Gaz asks me when she finally stopped laughing.

I scratch my head and think. "Nothing. I came home from skool, did homework, made dinner, and slept on the roof. Strange thing is, I woke up in my room and not on the roof." I tell her.

"Anything happen while you were on the roof?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "No…well I did wish on a shooting star, but that's nothing." I tell her as I straighten my shirt.

"What exactly did you wish?" Gaz asks me, curiosity laced throughout her voice. I think this is the longest we have ever talked without her telling me to shut up or she'll kick my ass.

"Umm…I think I wished that I could start over and that everything was different." I tell her.

"Well there you go. "She tells me like I'm stupid. "You wished to be different, so you were turned into a girl."

"Yeah, a girl who can't fucking see!" I exclaim as I wave a hand in front of my face, but I can't see it. I can only see the color.

Gaz reaches for my glasses. "Here you retard." She says taking them off. Suddenly I can see everything with such intense detail that I never got with them on as a boy.

"You look a lot cuter without them." Gaz comments as she hands them back to me.

I look over in the mirror. She was right! Instead of a blurry vision I can see everything. My hair reaches the middle of my back and has layers, my bangs are long and keep falling in my eyes, speaking of eyes…my eyes are still an amber color, and I look really cute. I smile at my reflection and wow…just wow…if I was a boy and some girl looked like this, I would totally date her.

"So what am I going to do? How long am I going to be like this?" I ask Gaz, who shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but you need some new clothes. Those aren't going to work for your new girly body, Dib." She points out as my pants fall down. I quickly pull them back up, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, Gaz." I apologize.

"Whatever, Dibra. Let's just get you some damn clothes, so I can go to the fucking hell-hole we call a skool and meet up with my friends." She says walking out of the bathroom.

I follow after her. "What did you call me?" I ask as we walk down the second floor stairs and onto the main floor.

"Dibra. Like Debra, but with Dib." She tells me, giving me a "duh!" look.

She turns to the door leading to my dad's labs, which he uses when he's forced to take vacation days.

"Yes, but why?" I ask as I follow her into the basement lab.

Gaz sighs and looks at me with her squinted eyes. Her attitude clearly said "Shut the fuck up or I kill you."

"I called you Dibra, because you are now a damn girl. Girls aren't called Dib, that's a boy's name." she tells me. Her tone warns me against asking anymore questions, so I just nod and keep my mouth shut.

Gaz looks around a couple of the machines before stopping in front of a circular pod with a computer attached to it. "Get in." Gaz orders as she points to the pod. She glares at me, daring me to argue or ask why. I keep my mouth shut and walk over to the doors, which slide open automatically.

I get in the pod and turn around just as the doors close behind me. I can't see through what had appeared to be clear glass when I saw it before walking in. I start to feel like I'm trapped…and I had every right to.

The pod is filled with a blinding white light and I lift a hand up to shield my eyes. As suddenly as it had come, the light was gone and the doors opened once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it happened. Dib is a chick.<strong>

**Dudeguy - You are a spoiler, you spoiled it for others. Oh well, I'm sure the summary spoiled it as well. You are forgiven :)**

**No idea when I'll post the next chapter, maybe in a couple days. I already have it typed out, but I like staying ahead.**

**Please review, those who don't review shall be forced into penguin infested waters and will be eaten by my flightless birds of DOOM!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I got home from school and was mega bored...so here we are :)**

**dudeguy - I honestly don't know if I can limit the cursing, I just write whatever my fingers type up. I can try but thats all I can do, I hang around people who curse so I pick up the nasty habit. Sorry :(**

**Sassy girl - Zim is coming up after this chapter...I think. I don't remember, its either the next one or the one after.**

**So here's the newest chapter of Dibra. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – New Look <strong>

**(Gaz's POV)**

* * *

><p>Ok, I must admit I was kinda hoping that dad's stupid machine would have dressed Dib…ra in clothes to match his…I mean <em>her<em> personality.

Instead I was surprised to see my big…sister…walk out of the machine looking totally different than even I would have imagined.

"What?" she asks me noticing me staring at her.

I press a big purple button and a panel opens and displays a full body sized mirror, holding it in front of Dibra.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dib's POV again)<strong>

* * *

><p>I look into the mirror that was pulled and held out in front of me. I gasp and bring a hand to my mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide it.<p>

I seriously look….HOT!

My black bangs are being held back by a dark blue headband with a silver skull attached the right. My ears have been fucking PIERCED! TWICE! The bottom ones has a plain silver hoops, and the top ones have plain silver balls in them. Around my neck is a black ribbon that runs through a skull charm.

My shirt is a dark blue shirt that hangs off my shoulders, it has a silver indifferent face on it and black lace running crisscrossed up the sides. The shirt cuts off a little bit above my jean line so if I stretch my arms, you'll get a view of my bellybutton. I have on dark skinny jeans that hug my body and show off my curves, they are so dark they are almost black.

My shoes are punk rock army boots with dark blue laces. I also still have my trade mark trench coat, but its been fixed up and looks new. It's a good thing to, it had so many rips and tears from the fights Zim and I would have.

I turn to get a look at my backside, and I must say, I do look really good. If I wasn't me, I would totally date me…awkward…

"Are you done being vain or are you going to make me late for skool?" Gaz growls as she appears in the mirror behind me.

I flinch, despite the fact I have a new body, she still scares me.

"I just need to grab my bag, then we can go." I say.

She holds up my black messenger bag and tosses it to me. "Get your ass outside, you may be a girl but I will still destroy you." She orders pointing to the door.

I gulp and run for the stairs like my life depends on it, and it does. I dart through the living room and out of the door, where I almost collide into Gaz.

"How do you do that?" I shriek in my new girly voice.

She widens one eye at me. "Do you really want to know?" she asks me.

I consider it for a second and shudder. "N-no, k-keep it t-to yourself."

She chuckles and pulls out her newest gaming device. "That's what I thought." She chuckles at me as she begins walking in direction of the skool.

Reluctantly, I follow her. I can't help but wonder what else could go wrong today. I also wonder how the hell I'm going to explain my new body to the skool…and dad…

"Crap, can this day get any worse?" I ask out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>I may or may not post the next chapter later tonight, whatever keeps me from having to do the homework I need to catch up on. :P<strong>

**So yeah, thats all I have to say today.**

**Review, reviews are what keep me from being tickled by a zebra panda who wants my muffin. Please don't let him get my muffins! O_o**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, here is another long chapter. And it has Zim in it...Oops...Spoilers O_o**

**Fish - Dib has skinny jeans only for a little while, he is still a boy at heart and I thought a skirt would be weird for him, at least until he is comfortable being a girl. And you are right, fashion doesn't make the person, the person makes the person. :)  
>As for Dib feeling uncomfortable...he's a girl...he's already uncomfortable. :P<strong>

**Renym - Would it be bad for me to say I don't like Dib very much either? I mean I don't hate him, just don't like how he tries to dissect Zim...I like him and Zim being together, that will always be my favorites :)  
>Thanks for the grammer help, I can never remember when to use "to" and when to use "too". "Why must there be 2 of them?<br>And I did use "chuckles" twice, didn't I...Oops...I will go and fix that immediately.**

**My muffin has been AVENGED! I give muffins to all of my reviewers. *hands over muffins* Thank you reviewers, this story has 29 reviews. That's way more than what my South Park story had at 5 chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – School Frenzy<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaz and I finally get to the skool. I wave goodbye as my sister makes her way to her class on the other side of the building. I then start walking to my own class, despite the fact we are in high skool we still only have one all day class, with the same classmates from elementary skool.<p>

As I walk up the steps, I can feel everyone's stares on me. Hell I even looked around and saw them staring at me.

"Who is that girl?" I hear people asking those next to them.

I keep walking through the hallways, taking the quickest route to my classroom. Suddenly I feel someone gripping my elbow, forcing me to a halt. I glance at my captor and see none other than Torque Smacky.

"Hey beautiful, whats your name?" he asks me with a perverted look on his face.

"Dibra Membrane." I say simply, taking my arm back from him. Guess I'll keep Dibra, it makes this easier than finding a different name.

Torque's eyes widen. "Membrane? Like as in Dib and Gaz Membrane?" he asks. I nod my head at him.

"So are you Dib's twin sister?" Torque asks as he looks around, probably for me.

"No, I'm not." I tell him. "It would be impossible for me to be his twin sister." With that I walk into Ms. Bitters' classroom.

I go and sit in my seat, digging through my bag I pull out a book my aunt Veronica sent to me. Opening it up to the first page, I get lost in the magic of the words.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zim's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally! Zim made it away from that horrible robot and his evil tacos of DOOM! Seriously, Gir kept trying to get Zim to eat his taco, even though he knows what meat does to poor Zim.<p>

I sigh and walk into the horrible Earth classroom I am forced to return to after the pitiful enjoyment that was summer break. Immediately I notice something wrong, the Dib-stink is not in his normal seat. Instead there is a she-human reading a book.

This isn't right, no she-human monkey should be in Zim's enemy's chair! How is Zim supposed to keep track of the Dib-worm if he isn't in his chair? The ALMIGHTY Zim can't see through the back of his head!

"She-beast, get out of the Dib-worm's chair this instant!" I yell at the she-thing.

The she-girl looks at me with a glare. "Shut up you stupid alien, can't you see I'm reading?" she demands before going back to her book.

_She knows Zim is an alien! How did she find out? _I asks my superior self.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Earth female. Zim is a perfectly normal human worm baby, just like you." I say quickly.

The female looks up from her book and this time I see that her eyes are a pretty orangey color, just like the Dib's.

"One, a normal _human_ wouldn't say "Earth female". Two, _humans_ don't call each other "worm babies". And three, there is no way _you_ are perfectly normal." She says narrowing her eyes. "Now go away Zim, I don't feel like fighting you on the first day of school."

I tilt my head at the human confused. "Why would you fight Zim? Zim doesn't even know you."

The she-beast eyes widen and she gets this weird look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dib's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That's right! I'm a girl, of course Zim wouldn't know who I am! Now let's keep it this way, and I seriously can start over. No more being labeled crazy, no more getting beat up, this can be the start of a whole new life!<em> I think to myself.

"Uh...right. I don't know you, now do I…so who are you again?" I quickly stammer trying to save myself.

Zim tilts his head in cute way again. Did I just say he was cute?

"I am Zim, now who are you she-beast!" he demands loudly.

"Dibra Membrane. Now go away." I tell him, picking my book back up.

He goes away but I can see he is thinking about something. If its world domination, then I don't give a fuck. I realized at the end of middle school that the Earth is a piece of shit and everyone on it is a moron. It was around that time I started cutting.

"Alright you horrible children, sit down and shut up!" our snake-like teacher shouts as she comes into the classroom.

Everybody scrambles to their seats quickly and watches our teacher in fear. Sadly for me, Ms. Bitters notices me immediately.

"Child! Who the hell are you and why are you in my class?" she orders pointing at me.

_Thanks, Ms. Bitters, now the whole class knows I'm new. _I think to myself.

"I'm Dibra Membrane. Umm…Professor Membrane made me as a…replacement for Dib Membrane…who…died." I say thinking quickly.

"Oh yeah, what did he die from?" Zita asks snootily.

"Ughh…he was chasing…Bigfoot and fell…breaking his neck." I say_. Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it. _I chant silently in my head.

The class looks at me for a second. "Yea, I can buy that." Someone says. I sigh in relief.

"Sounds like something Dib would do." Another replies.

"So are you a robot?" Torque asks me.

I glare at him. "No, I'm a…clone of Dib…but something went wrong so I was made into a girl instead of a boy."

"So, you're like the Dib-smell, but not the Dib-smell?" Zim asks tilting his head cutely again. Did I seriously call him cute _again_?

"Yes, I have Dib's memories, thoughts, everything, but I am not going to act like him." I tell them. Technically I'm not lying about this, I do have my memories and I won't act like I used to.

"So no bugging us about aliens, or Bigfoot, or something else stupid?" someone asks me.

I shake my head.

"Fascinating, now shut up before I send you all to the underground classrooms." Ms. Bitters threatens.

_That went well. _I think as I begin reading my book again, this is probably another lesson about how doomed we are.

* * *

><p><strong>*giggles* Next chapter has a big funny surprise! But I give no more spoilers, so you will have to guess! :P<strong>

**Your reviews make me so happy, I love reading them when I'm upset because they make me feel loved. **

**Please review this chapter, I have the next one typed and ready to go but the evil ostrich won't let me post it. He won't let me near the computer unless I can give him a piranha...but I have no evil bitey fish to give him! O_o**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so the surprise is a short chapter in Zim's POV! Go Zim's POV!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy and I have 42 reviews already! Do you realize it took me 17 chapters of New Girl to get around 73 reviews? I bet it will only take me another 3 updates before reaching 70, good for you guys! You make me so happy! :)**

**HiddenShadows798 - I have no clue why the ostrich wanted a piranha...maybe it is like a penguin and eats fish...or maybe its going to put them in a public swimming pool! That would be funny! :P**

**Well I have nothing else to say. So sit back, relax, enjoy a meatball with a friend, and read on :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – A Chat With A PAK<strong>

**(Zim's POV)**

* * *

><p>The Dibra-female is reading her book while the horrible scary Earth teacher goes on a rant on how the Earth is doomed. As if Zim didn't already know this, I am going to destroy the Earth!<p>

_So, the Dib-human broke his pathetic neck? Excellent, now there is nobody in Zim's way to the destruction of this pitiful dirt planet! _I think to myself. Although I would have liked to end the Dib-smell myself, this is good too.

_**But Dibra has all of Dib's previous memories, she knows everything about you. Every fight you've had , every weapon, every plan you've ever made that Dib had stopped.**_My PAK reasons with me.

That is true, if the Dibra-human wanted to, she could stop Zim based on what she knows.

_Nonsense! She is just like the Dib-stink, what makes you think she isn't a failure like he was? _I demand.

_**Hey buddy, I'm only trying to help. You don't have to listen to me, I'm only your BRAIN! When do you ever listen to me?**_My PAK snaps at me before making any further contact unavailable.

I look over at the she-beast. She is reading her book again. I notice how her orangey eyes are sparked with interest at what the book has to tell her. I notice how her hair looks so soft and frames her face gently. Zim wants to run his fingers through it, Zim wants the she-female to look at Zim with those interested eyes…

_WHAT? What is this strange thing Zim feels? PAK, I demand you tell Zim what is wrong with him! _I shout to my metal brain on my back.

_**Body scan under way. Result – everything is working properly, there is nothing wrong. **_My PAK tells me.

_Then what is Zim feeling?_ I question.

_**Research indicates that you are feeling what humans call…a crush.**_

_Of course, a crush. Zim does want to crush every human on this dirtball planet…but…why does Zim only feel like this towards the Dibra-female?_

_**No you idiot! A crush is what a human will feel for someone they like. **_My PAK snaps at me.

_Zim doesn't understand. You confuse Zim with your words of lies! _I scream in my head.

My PAK sighs, which is weird because it doesn't have a mouth. _**Lets put this in a way someone like you can understand. You know what the term "mate" means right?**_ My PAK asks me like Zim is stupid or something.

_Duh! I'm not a smeet. _I snap at my PAK.

_**Well, a crush is what a human would feel towards someone they are considering as a possible mate. **_My PAK tells me.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE SHE-HUMAN? IMPOSSIBLE, ZIM LIKES NO ONE!"

The classroom around me grows quiet instantly and all eyes are on me.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask nobody in particular. Everyone nods and the teacher growls at me. I cautiously look over at Dibra, she is looking at me with her head tilted to the right. Almost like she is examining me, trying to figure out what is going through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The surprise was Zim looking like an idiot! Hahaha jk!<strong>

**I love Zim and writing this chapter was a treat. But I need to get on the ball and start writing again, I am almost caught up! I don't want to be caught up, I like being ahead of schedule. It is so easy just to publish an already written chapter, if course these author notes are something I write before publishing. **

**Next chapter is already typed but I'm not going to publish it until I have written chapter 8...and I'm on chapter 7... maybe if you review I shall have the energy to type up awesomness to give you readers. **

**So I give you all bedtime muffins, because I go to bed now. It is 1:23am...hahahaha thats funny! :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Remember how I said I wouldn't post this chapter until I had chapter 8 written? Well I'm working on chapter 10! And it only took me 2 days! Am I great or what? :3**

**What what what! I only got 4 reviews for chapter 6? Did I jinx myself when I said I would have around 70 after only 3 updates? Or did you all just abandon me? :'(**

**Thank you to Invader Cakez, kaitamis, SecretlyTTfanTT, and Tear Drops 1221. You four were the only ones who reviewed chapter 6, and for that I thank you with a special gift... As author of this story I bestow upon you...a CHOCOLATE CHIP WAFFLE! (if you are allergic to chocolate, I give you a taco) :P**

**Disclaimer -  
>Author - *door b<strong>**ell goes off and author opens her front door* Jhonen Vasquez? ! What are you doing here?  
>Jhonen - Just wanted to tell you that I am giving you the rights to Invader Zim.<br>Author - *all excited and jumping up and down* Really? ! ?  
>Jhonen - NO! Why would I give you the rights? You will NEVER own Invader Zim! !<strong>**  
>Author - *knocks Jhonen Vasquez out cold and ties him up, throwing him in her closet. Sees readers<strong>** staring at her* YOU SAW NOTHING! ! ! !**

**If anybody finds any spelling or grammatical errors in the chapters, please tell me! I hate finding errors, it annoys the crap out of me! So please, just review or pm me and tell me where the errors are. I don't care if the error is a missing period, I want to know about it! ! !**

**OK I**** is done talking...for now... enjoy your waffles and read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Out of Hand<strong>

**(Dib's POV)**

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH HIS ALIEN GREEN MIND?<em>

I mean its normal for Zim to scream like that, but normally its at something someone says.

"Zim! Stop talking to yourself in my class or I will call your parents and tell them to love you less!" Ms. Bitters yells at the alien.

The bell rings and everybody dashes to escape any further doom, even if it means going to the cafeteria.

I was bent over putting my book in my backpack when I heard someone stop in front of my desk. I look up and see Torque standing over me. I quickly straighten up in my chair and look at him.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, how about you join me for lunch, one on one?" he asks me, looking smug like I couldn't refuse.

I stand up from my desk, picking up my bag. "No thanks." I say before walking around him. Sadly I don't get more than a few steps before my elbow is grabbed.

"Did you just turn me down?" Torque asks angrily.

"Umm, yeah. I kinda did, now let me go." I say trying to take my arm back.

Torque's grip tightens and I grimace in pain. "Nobody turns me down." He says quietly and venomously.

The pain is so great that I gasp and almost fall to my knees. "Oww! Let me go!" I whimper as I try to pull his grip off of my poor elbow.

"Let the Earth-female go." A familiar voice demands angrily.

I turn my head and see Zim a few feet away from us. How long has he been standing there?

"Why should I? Its not like you can do anything." Torque challenges.

While distracted by Zim, Torque's grip on my elbow lightened. Using all the force I had within my body, I push my elbow backwards into his gut. He releases my arm to clutch his stomach, which gives me an opportunity to get away.

When Torque straightens, he looks murderous. "Oh, you are going to regret that, princess." He practically growls at me.

I drop my bag and kick it away, before taking a defensive stance. I am not going to be pushed around by Torque, not in this body. This is my new start, and I'll be damned if I get beat up on the first day of skool by a boy.

Torque comes barreling at me but before I can move, a green body puts himself between me and the other human. Spider legs come out of his weird backpack and Zim rises above the ground.

Zim may not have grown much since he got to Earth, but he towers over my now girly body. Add that to his spider legs and his "don't take shit from anyone" attitude, and you would be considered stupid to mess with him.

Torque blanches at the sight of Zim's PAK legs.

"You will leave the Earth-female alone. Do we understand each other?" Zim threatens.

Torque pales dramatically and passes out. Zim lowers himself to the ground and retracts his PAK legs.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

I pick up my bag and readjust my headband. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I say smiling at Zim.

Zim's face goes blue when I smile at him. "So, d-do you wanna e-eat the Earth food with m-me?" he stutters as he looks at the floor.

"Wait, are you asking me to eat lunch with you?" I ask him, tilting my head to the right.

He nods and I swear his face goes a darker blue. Its kinda funny how nervous he is, if he knew who I really was he would yell something about my head and run away.

_**If you get close to Zim, you could keep him from taking over the Earth. **_My paranormal male self says.

_No! I gave that up months ago, now I'm Dibra. And Dibra doesn't want to be involved with the paranormal. _I tell my stupid male self.

_**You wouldn't have to fight him, just be his friend and distract him from taking over the world. No fighting, no paranormal activity **__**involved. **_My maleness reasons.

It does have a point. I could befriend Zim and keep him distracted, I wouldn't have to fight.

"I normally eat lunch with my sister," I say. Zim's face immediately falls in disappointment. "but, I'm sure she wouldn't mind eating alone for one day." I say kindly with a smile.

Zim brightens up at once. "Perfect!" he shouts. "You shall eat the disgusting Earth food with Zim!"

I giggle, he is pretty cute when he shouts at nothing. Annoying, but cute.

_Wait, what am I saying? He's an alien for crying out loud! I can't think he's cute, this must be the work of girl hormones. _I think to myself.

Zim and I exit the classroom, leaving Torque passed out on the floor.

"Why did you stand up for me?" I ask Zim as we walk down the hall.

He tilts his head to the left and looks at me. "Did you wish to remain with the gorilla-bully?" he asks me confused.

"No, no, no!" I say quickly. "It's just, you never stood up for Dib, so why me?"

"You are nothing like the Dib-smell. The Dib was never this cute, and didn't make Zim feel emotions…I mean…I AM ZIM! I can do what I want!" he shouts into the air.

"You think I'm cute?" I ask, truly surprised. I can feel my face go red.

Zim turns a deep shade of blue and I giggle.

"Do not laugh at Zim." he yells at me.

"I'm sorry, its just…well…_you're_ so cute when you blush!" I giggle. "And I find it really sweet that you think I'm cute."

We arrive at the cafeteria doors. I really don't want to go in, what will everyone think of Dibra? Will they all hate me, just like they hated Dib?

"Light bulb!" I shout. Zim looks at me like I'm crazy, I probably look crazy blurting out a random word. "Hey, do you want to go eat outside? I'd rather not face the masses, and I brought my own lunch so I don't need to wait in line." I explain to Zim.

He nods and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the exit and out of the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Pretty good, right?<strong>

**Should probably mention that I don't like Torque...I think he makes the perfect bully/rapist. And I can say with full honesty he will appear again, mainly because I don't like him and want him to suffer a horrible doom!**

**I shall never let Jhonen Vasquez out of my closet! Not until he gives me the rights to Invader Zim 3:)**

**Chapter 7 will be posted either later today or tomorrow morning...possibly around 1am if my dad leaves the computer on. I don't sleep very well... **

**Review! I love reviews and so does my rabid moo cow, Moo Moo. And for every review I don't recieve, Moo Moo is one step closer to turning _ME_ into hamburgers! Please don't let me be turned into a hamburger! I don't taste good when paired with ketchup and mustard!**


	8. Chapter 7

**hate your stupid story**

**why the fuck is Dib emo? Dib is the least emo kid in the whole show! And cutting his wrists? REALLY? God that's stupid. And the skinny jeans with chains? That's just retarded.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate your stupid story,<strong>

**…really? You really had to leave that comment to my story?**

**Well let me just say this – Fuck You! I don't care what your bitch ass thinks! This is MY story and I like it just the way it is! And I don't have to explain myself to people like you.**

**Now I am a very reasonable person and I understand that you have freedom of speech, press, and the right to your own opinion, but when you don't have the balls to stick by what you say, that pisses me off.**

**If you had used your login, I could have pm-ed you and apologized for the fact you don't like it. But you had to be a pussy, so I don't feel any regret for the fact you don't like it. I also feel no regret for posting this letter.**

**And guess what…out of 67 reviews, you are the only one to hate it and say so. That means 2 things.**

**1. People actually like my story**

**2. People who don't, have much better manners than you do**

**Did you ever hear the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" ?**

**I think you should remember that.**

**And here's another thing, I didn't make you read this. I didn't shove your face into your computer or iPod or whatever and make you read this. You chose to click on it, and you chose to read it.**

**If you don't like it, you could have just hit the back button and forget this story existed. But you had to be a douchbag and leave a nasty comment. So I'm going to be a bitch and dedicate this new chapter to you, just because you fucking hate my story!**

**So here is to you, I hope you have a nice fucking life, and my friend Karma will be in touch.**

**Sincerely one ticked off author,**

**Princess-of-Your-Doom95**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Picnic and Chatter (Dedicated to hate your stupid story)<strong>

**(Zim's POV)**

* * *

><p>I drag the she-female out of the cursed school and into the disgusting Earth air. She begins walking over to a table, but Zim has a better idea. I pull on her hand, making Dibra stumble backwards into me. I then wrap an arm around her small waist, pulling her into my body.<p>

"Hey! What are you do-" she protests, but quiets quickly as I lift us up by my spider legs.

She gasps when she's off the ground and throws her arms around Zim's neck, hugging herself close to me. I can feel my face go a dark blue as her body warmth mingles with mine.

I start using my PAK legs to scale the side of the school building, making sure to be careful with the human girl clinging to me for dear life.

"P-p-please don't d-drop m-m-me." The girl whimpers as we scale the wall.

"Zim won't drop you." I say insulted. "My PAK legs can carry up to 5 times my own weight."

I finally get to the roof, and I hop us over the side and retract my PAK legs.

Dibra still has her arms around Zim's glorious neck, not even noticing that her feet are on solid ground.

"You can let go now." I tell her softly. Dibra opens her eyes and looks around. Seeing that she is in fact on solid ground now, she quickly lets go of my neck and distances herself an arm's length away.

I notice that the she-human's face has gone a deep red-ish color as she looks at the ground.

"Shall we commence the eating of the Earth foods now?" I ask as I pull a purple blanket out of my PAK. I shake it out and lay it down on the roof.

Dibra nods and sits down on the blanket, tracing the red Irken insignia with her tiny Earthling hands.

"I saw this in an Earth movie, is Zim doing it right?" I ask her worriedly, she may already know I'm an alien but I want to impress her with my Earth knowledge.

She looks up at me with her orangey eyes and smiles. "Kinda, in your movie they were probably on a date." She tells me.

"So we are on a date. Zim did this correct yes?" I ask tilting my head.

The she-female's face goes red again and she frowns. "W-we are n-not on a d-d-date!" she protests.

"Wait…what does "date" mean?" I ask her confused.

"Well, a date is normally something that a guy and girl go on to show others how much they love each other." She says with an even redder face.

I reach out a hand and touch the redness that is on her cheek.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" she asks me alarmed.

"Why does the Dibra-human's face goes a red color? Are you sick?"

She looks confused for a second before laughing, her face losing its redness. "No, I'm not sick!" she laughs, "I was blushing."

"But Zim doesn't go a red color when he blushes…not that the ALMIGHTY ZIM blushed!" I scream to the heavens.

"Please stop that." Dibra tells me. "You don't need to scream to someone right next to you."

"So if the Dibra is far away, then Zim can scream?"

"If you want my attention, sure go ahead. Just don't shout when I'm near you, it hurts my ears." She tells me.

I nod my head in understanding. The Tallest often said that Zim's screaming annoyed them.

Dibra begins digging through her bag and pulls out a small brown bag. "Well we're up here to eat, so lets eat." She say smiling at me in that cute way of hers.

I pop open my PAK and pull out my lunch. GIR normally makes it for me, its one of the few things that robot doesn't screw up.

I open up its containment unit and almost squeal in glee, but I didn't because Zim is an Invader and not a food drone.

"Cool! What is that stuff?" Dibra asks looking at my lunch in amazement.

"Oh, the pink noodles are Glipshlog. Its like Earth pasta but tastes like what you humans call strawberries." I tell her pointing to my main dish.

Dibra scoots closer and points to something else. "Whats that?" she asks.

Zim follows her finger to the green stuff. "That is Candlorp. It is like…" I trail off not knowing how to describe it.

"Like Jell-O?" she asks.

"Yes! Like Jell-O, thanks I didn't know how to explain it." I smile at her.

"So whats that yellow stuff?" she say pointing to my final dish.

"Oh that is a fried Twinkie, Zim is quite fond of your Earth treat." I tell her taking a bite.

Dibra looks at Zim for a second before laughing. "Your lunch is so cool." She tells me before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What are you eating?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look. "Zim shared the knowledge of his lunch, now it is your turn."

"Oh, my lunch isn't as cool as yours. I just have a PB&J sandwich, a Poop Cola, and some Puppy Chow." She says holding up a bag of small white things.

"Puppy Chow? You eat food for dogs?" Zim asks the human.

She laughs at me. "No, its human food. Gaz makes it for me all the time, its one of the few nice things she does for me."

Zim pokes the bag. "So what is it?" I ask her.

"Umm, I think it has chocolate, powdered sugar, cereal, and maybe peanut butter. I don't remember the exact ingredients." She says, and I can tell she is trying to remember.

"Do you think Zim may try some?" I ask her.

Dibra smiles at me. "That depends, can I try something of your lunch?"

_PAK, can you do a scan and see if Zim's lunch is safe for humans? _I mentally ask my PAK.

_**Scanning….the Candlorp is safe for human consumption. But if she eats the Glipshlog, she will die after 5 minutes of consumption due to heart failure. **_My PAK tells me, I'm glad I asked for a scan. I don't want Dibra to die…her sister might beat Zim to a pulp!

"You can have some Candlorp, but not the Glipshlog." I tell her, scooping up the Jell-O like substance with a spoon.

Dibra reaches to take the spoon but I shake my head at her. "Open your human mouth, Zim shall feed it to you." I tell her.

Dibra blushes but does as Zim commands. She closes her mouth around the spoon for a second before Zim pulls it out.

Zim watches in hope that my PAK was correct when saying she could eat this stuff. Truth be told is Zim doesn't know what is safe for humans, just like how I don't know very much on what is safe for me to eat.

Dibra swallows and her eyes widen. "That was delicious, it tasted like…it tasted like green apple Sour Punch Straws!" she exclaims.

"Ah yes, Zim has tried those. They are very good." I tell her.

Dibra takes her Dog Food and opens up the bag. "Would you like to try some now? Fair is fair."

Cautiously I put my hand into the bag and pull a handful out. I take a small circle piece and put it in my mouth. I await a burning sensation, but nothing happens.

_**It is safe to eat moron, no meat or liquids detected.**_ My PAK tells me.

I chew the circle and…Oh My Tallests! This stuff is really good. I eat a couple more and Dibra laughs.

"Like it?" she asks.

"Zim loves it! Very delicious, but I don't like the white sugary stuff left on Zim's gloves." I tell her showing my gloves that now have white streaks.

"Yeah, I hate that too. It comes off when you wash your hands though…or in your case, your gloves." She says.

Just then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Dibra sighs unhappily.

"Dang it, and just when I was starting to have fun." She says gathering up her unopened Poop can and empty sandwich bag. I took her puppy chow and was shoving it in my face.

"We should eat the Earth food together more often." I tell her as I shove more of the Earth treat in my mouth.

She looks at me shocked. It is pretty shocking for Zim to say something like that. She blushes and smiles at me. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry to those of you who had to suffer through my rant. But people who do that, they really piss me off. <strong>

**I really liked this chapter, but because of that one person I am to pissed to write anything nice, but I will try to keep my cool.**

**Invader Cakez - My best friend agrees with you. She really hates ZaDR, but since Dib is a chick she reads it and loves it :)**

**Invader Lex - Awesomesauce? That is a rocking word! Can I steal that from you?  
>And I will totally feed my cow pudding, that sounds like fun :P<strong>

**TheRejectedAngel - Wait are you talking about Zim? I is so confuzzeled O_o**

**Morri - No person shall be turned into nuggets while I still have unbroken fingers and a computer to type on! Although I think Moo Moo and your chicken should get together for lunch sometime.**

**Ican'tThinkOfAWittyNickname - I warn you now to avoid nightmares (even though nightmares are totally cool), this will be a ZaDR. A genderbended ZaDR, but don't worry I both refuse and have no clue how to write any naughty scenes. The most we will have is kissing...maybe...I might change my mind and give some things a try...maybe.**

**Well I'm done, I shall continue to post chapters but I need a break to calm down. When I'm angry or upset my writing turns to crap. I will try to post a new chapter before next week.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh My Goddess! 82 reviews! I love you people!**

**TooLaztToLogin - No! You can not eat my head! I need it! And I would never ever consider stopping this story! I love Invader Zim to much to do that!**

**TheRejectedAngel - You will just have to wait and be patient. I refuse to give spoilers :3**

**Sassy girl - I can say with total honesty that Gir will come in around chapter 12**

**Modet11 - Thank you thank you thank you! You were my 80th review! I have officially beaten New Girl! It took me around 17 chapters with New Girl to get 70reviews, while it only took me 8 chapters on this story to get 80! I am so happy! :D**

**I give all my readers a taco as a prize! Enjoy your tacos and this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Uh-Oh!<strong>

**(Dibra's POV)**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it, Zim wants to eat lunch with me again! <em>I think to myself as I tell him I would love to.

"We better hurry and get back to class, Zim doesn't want to face the wrath of Ms. Bitters." Zim says packing up his blanket.

I walk over to the edge of the roof and look over the wall that is there to keep people from falling off. _How am I going to get down? Taking the stairs takes to long, I would be late! _I think to myself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look over and see Zim. "Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Ready for what?" I ask him confused.

He pulls out his spider legs. "Ready to get down. Duh, the stairs would take to long." He tells me.

I back away from the alien on the mechanical legs. "Oh t-that's ok, I d-d-don't m-mind being l-late." I stammer quickly as I grip my bag.

Suddenly Zim picks me up bridal style. "What are you afraid of? Heights?" he asks me as he adjusts his hold on me.

I have my eyes closed tightly. "I'm not afraid of heights, I just hate being picked up. I'm worried I'll be dropped." I tell Zim as I fling my arms around his neck, burying my head in his neck.

"Zim will not drop you." He whispers in my ear. "Just open your eyes, you might enjoy this."

I do as he asks because I know if I don't, he will refuse to move and we will be late to class.

Zim makes his way over to the fall-safe wall and when I think that he is going to walk down the wall…he jumps!

I had no time to scream or close my eyes before we hit the ground. I had watched the whole thing and it had been amazing!

Zim slowly retracts his spider legs and then lowers me gently to my feet.

"That was amazing Zim!" I squeal in delight. I throw my arms around his neck, giggling.

I feel him tense up before he relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist.

_**Stop hugging the alien menace! **_My male self screams at me.

_No! Stop telling me what to do! If I want to hug him, I will! _I yell back at him.

_**He wants to destroy man-kind and you're hugging him! You really have gone crazy! **_

_Shut up, your voice is stupid. _I tell him quoting my sister.

"We better hurry to class." Zim tells me.

"Oh, right." I say, unwrapping myself from his neck. I readjust my bag before following Zim inside the skool.

Kids are still hurrying to their classes so I determine I have a couple more minutes. I dodge through the crowd, trying not to get lost in the bodies.

I feel someone grab my wrist and yank me into a classroom. I fall to the floor when they release me and grab my poor abused appendage.

"Looks like your bodyguard isn't here to save you now." An angry voice says.

I look up and see the one person I had hoped would leave me alone…Torque Smacky.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but very dramatic...I think.<strong>

**I hate Torque Smacky so much! The next chapter was very painful to write, but it had to be done.**

**Please review, if I can reach 100 reviews I will give you all a special gift! I won't spoil the surprise but it involves a penguin. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG OMG OMG! 102 reviews! You guys really wanted your penguin prize, huh?**

**Well I had to think very hard about what to give you that was penguin related, and then I remembered that I had a certain person still tied up in my closet...so I give you a choice.**

**You can either have Gir dressed up like a purple penguin or Jhonen Vasquez dressed like a pink penguin princess ;)  
>(I made Jhonen Vasquez come out of the closet, so don't kill me jhonen-crazy-girl...*giggles* come out of the closet. I am such a dork!) :P<strong>

**I will do the reviewer thing at the end of the chapter. So sit back, grab your penguin prize, tease a piranha, and enjoy today's short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Uh-Oh! part 2<strong>

**(Dibra's POV)**

* * *

><p>I slowly stand up and clutch my bag tightly. Torque looks really pissed off, and I'm worried this may lead to bodily harm…mine!<p>

"What do you want, Torque?" I ask calmly, while inside I'm freaking out.

"I want you to be my girl, that's what I want." He tells me clenching his fists.

"Well, I simply must decline your offer. Now if you'll just let me leave-"

"You're not leaving." He cuts me off, as he blocks the exit. "Torque Smacky always gets what he wants, and I want _you_."

Ok now I'm freaking out, no exit and a boy who is pissed! This doesn't look good for me.

"Let me leave Torque, you don't want to do this." I try to reason with him.

He walks towards me and grabs me by my hips. "Oh trust me, I definitely want this." He tells me with a predatory look in his eyes.

My bag falls to the floor as I struggle to get free. Torque squeezes me hips hard and I squeak in protest to the harsh treatment.

"Let me go!" I yell at him, as I hit him with my fists.

He merely laughs and mashes our lips together. I struggle harder for a few seconds before I cease moving completely. I just stand there and feel him tighten his grip on my waist.

Torque must have thought that my cease in movement was a sign of surrender because he pulls back and grins at me.

I stare starry eyed for a second. "That…was my…first kiss." I say slowly.

I finally understand what just happened and I'm pissed. "That was my first kiss, you jackass! How dare you just take it!" I scream at him. I pull my arm back and clench my fist. Pushing all my power into my arm, I swing forward and catch Torque right between the eyes.

I step back quickly as Torque fall forward landing on his face.

"That's gonna smart when you wake up." I tell his unconscious body.

I quickly grab my discarded bag and race out of the classroom and right into the arms of a certain green boy.

"Where were you?" Zim asks me. I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off. "No time, we have one minute before the bell rings." He tells me quickly.

I hear Torque groan inside the abandoned classroom. "We'll never make it." I tell Zim.

Zim picks me up bridal style and his spider legs snap out. "Hang on tight." Zim tells me before taking off.

I throw my arms around his neck and look behind us. I see Torque stumble out of the classroom, he is clutching his face. He looked in our direction and that was all I saw before Zim turned the corner.

We were one corner away from Ms. Bitters room so Zim quickly put me on the floor and retracted his spider legs. We both broke into a run and dashed into the classroom and sat in our seats just as the bell rang.

Torque stumbled into the room and glared at me murderously. He started charging at me and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Torque Smacky! You are tardy!" Ms. Bitters yells as she materializes from the shadows. "You are going to the underground classrooms and your parents will be ordered to love you less!"

The floor beneath Torque gives away and he falls through the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief and smile over at Zim.

"You owe me an explanation." He mouths silently at me. I nod and turn my attention to my scary teacher that probably just saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter and I'm sure you all hate me now. Don't worry, Torque Smacky isn't done here. I have a horrible doom planned for him 3:)<strong>

**It is a very big deal to be late for class in my world. Your punishment is the underground classrooms, which I will write about...at some point :P**

**Lilykinz200 - I love spoiling my readers, it means you come back for more. Or do you all come back because I am too awesome and random to abandon? *giggles* random and abandon...they rhyme :P**

**Daisy'sDeadRose - I hate cliff hangers too, it was horrid for me to write. But if I hadn't, this chapter would have gone on forever. Although I doubt you all would have minded ;)**

**crazyone256 - are you pleased with your penguin prize? and I like waffles too, but not the kind with soap :P**

**Sydney - I'm glad you're pleased. Your blonde kitten is pleased herself, never thought I'd make it this far :D**

**- I love hearing things! Especially if they are praises :D (Why didn't come up at the beginning of my sentence? Computers are so weird [O_o]**

**Ican'tThinkOfAWittyNickname - I gets a cookie? ...thank you...I..I love you ;')**

**Demented llama - firstly..I just love your login! Its so cute! :P  
>and secondly. Torque no get rapey with the Dibra...but he shall return and I doubt I will be as generous...jk Dibra will not be raped, harmed mentaly...maybe :)<strong>

**Manel - Thank you for my 100th review! I love you so so so much! You make me a very happy author! :D**

**Next chapter will take awhile, I need to write more or I will be all caught up and that's no fun. I will write faster if you all torure a Torque Smacky doll. Because Torque is lame...and I really hate him...please review ...I want a penguin...ok I'm done now :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi readers, I wasn't going to post this until I had two more chapters typed up. But I realized I don't like how chapter 12 is coming out so I need to rewrite it, which means I need to rewrite chapter 11 to fit its needs...**

**126 reviews? Awww! I feel so loved, I give you all a special candy that turns you into an animal of your choice. yes...I can do that :D**

**I really want to start this chapter, so I'll do the reviewer thingy at the end. **

**Warning - this is a filler, no real drama or ZADR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Bloody Bandages<strong>

**(Zim's POV)**

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang a horrible 2 Earth hours later and as always children were leaving in any way possible.<p>

I walk over to Dibra's desk and wait for her to put away her books.

"You don't have to wait on me." She tells as she arranges everything to fit.

"Nonsense, you owe Zim an explanation and an explanation is what Zim will get." I tell her.

The she-human finally gets everything put away and closes her bag. Standing up and pulling it over her shoulder, she smiles at me.

"Ready." She says.

"Let's go then." I say as I begin leaving the classroom.

Dibra follows me and we just walk side by side down the hallway in complete silence. Dibra is constantly looking over her shoulder and to the side.

"You certainly are paranoid now." I comment.

She looks at me shocked and confused. "Why do you say that?" she asks me.

"You keep glancing around and looking over you shoulder."

"I am not!" she says defensively, crossing her arms. Then she quickly glances over shoulder, but I don't mention anything this time. There's no use in starting a fight with the Dibra-human.

"Dibra! Where the hell were you?" an angry voice of pure doom growls at us from nowhere.

We both look around and see Gaz emerge from the shadows looking pissed as hell.

"What do you mean?" she asks in fake innocence. I know Dibra knows what she means, but I guess its better to act like she doesn't, less bodily harm that way.

She clenches her GameSlave and I swear I can hear it cry out in pain. "At lunch, you are supposed to eat with me." She says lowly. "And yet, I sat by myself. Where were you?"

"The Dibra-human ate lunch with the glorious Zim." I stupidly tell Dibra's little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dibra's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why oh why did he have to say that? ! ?<em> I ask myself as I brace for impact.

"YOU ATE LUNCH WITH YOUR FREAKY ENEMY? ! WHAT THE FUCK, DIB? YOU CHANGE INTO A GIRL AND IMMEDIATELY FORGET WHO YOU ARE?" Gaz screams at me.

"Gaz, can't we discuss this later? Please?" I whimper.

"Fine." She growls. "But only because I don't want dad to find out I beat you to a pulp at school, I can do that at home and not get suspended."

With that Gaz walks away…well more like stomps. I turn to Zim and can tell I have so much to explain.

"Why did the scary child call you Dib?" he asks me.

_**Think Dibra think, we want to remain his friend and keep him from taking over the world. **_My maleness says quickly.

"She called me Dib because…she isn't used to me being a girl yet." I say.

Its not a lie, so I shouldn't feel guilty about it. Technically Gaz isn't used to me being a girl, Hell I'm not used to it!

Zim nods and we continue walking out of the building.

We get outside and begin walking in the general direction of our two houses. I often forget that Zim is a neighborhood or two away from me. Why did we never walk together before?

_**Because he is your enemy, he wants to destroy man-kind. **_I am reminded by my male side. _**Did you forget all about that when your girly emotions took over?**_

_I…I…I…_ I stutter in my mind. I did forget…I was lost in his blushing and his cuteness.

"What's wrong Dibra?" Zim's voice asks as I snap from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask quickly looking at the green boy next to me.

"You got this sad look on your face, what are you thinking about?" he asks me, he looks…worried.

"Oh its nothing, really." I tell him with a smile. He doesn't look convinced, but he lets it go.

We approach my house and I can feel the dark aura of my sister's angry presence inside. I shudder and look over at Zim, he looks afraid. Guess I'm not the only one who can feel it.

"Want to go to my base?" Zim asks me, never taking his eyes off my house.

_**Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! This is our chance to expose him! **_My paranormal side practically screams.

"Sure, I'd love to. Just give me a few minutes." I tell him before running up to my front door.

I slowly turn the knob and it opens with no resistance. I gently peek my head around, no Gaz.

I quietly slip into my house and race up the stairs as quietly as possible. I drop my bag off in my bedroom before continuing into the bathroom.

I pull off my trench coat and see that I was right to come up here. My bandages are almost completely soaked in my blood, I guess I reopened the wounds with all the excitement that happened today.

I gently peel the bandages off my left wrist and look at the damage. It doesn't look to bad, they will be fine by the time I wake up tomorrow.

I grab a wash cloth from the closet and soak it in warm water. Gently pressing it to my wounds, I hiss at the small pain it brings. I clean the blood off as best as I can, and then begin digging around the cabinet for the first aid kit.

When I find it, I pull out the white gauze. I begin wrapping up my left wrist, making sure its nice and tight. I then repeat the whole process with my right wrist. Making sure its clean and that the bandages are tight.

When its done, I quickly put everything away and throw the bloody wash cloth into the hamper. Sadly I have gotten very good at this, now it only takes me 3 minutes to complete this task.

Putting my trench coat back on, I quietly slip out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I tiptoe past the living room where the TV is on. I am almost at the door, reaching for the knob.

"Going somewhere?" an angry voice asks me.

I turn slowly to see Gaz standing right behind me, playing her GameSlave furiously.

"Uh, yea. I was going to head over to…" I trail off. How can I tell her I'm going to my ex-enemy's house?

"Going to Zim's place?" she asks me looking up at me.

I give a short nod and she growls at me. "Fine. I can wait a little longer to kick your ass for earlier today." She says waving me off.

"I'll bring home Bloaty's." I tell her as a way to spare myself some broken bones.

She nods and walks back into the living room. I sigh a breath of relief and scramble out the front door.

When I walk back to Zim, he looks me up and down. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asks.

"Nope, she's going to save my beat down for later. Shall we continue on to your place?" I ask him, as I readjust my headband.

"Sure, we should hurry though. I have no clue how badly Gir might have messed it up." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I will try to fix chapters 11 &amp; 12 tonight. I won't post anymore until I have written at least to chapter 13.<strong>

**crazyone256 - oh dear, you really destroyed you Torque doll...GOOD JOB! !**

**Morri - awww, thanks. I'm glad you think I'm brilliant, mind telling my mom that? Lmao jk :D**

**SecretlyTTfanTT - Zim will get pissed, about many things. I don't think Torque will be alive at the end of my story...or at least he won't be ok, I don't think I can kill him. Just maiming him will be fun, let him suffer throught the pain ;)**

**HiddenShadows798 - here is a penguin for you, its not fair for you to have missed the penguins. Who doesn't love penguins? :D**

**Chibi Nibbi - I''m sorry you had your first kiss stolen...do you want me to destroy Torque for you? :)**

**Sehgirl - thanks for the sammich, did the floor make it? :P**

**Sassy girl - Sorry you didn't have a good day, but I'm glad I could brighten your day :)**

**dudeguy - I'm glad you like this ZADR story. What's Flipnote Hatena? I would love to check it out if I kneww what it was. My curiosity has been peaked :P**

**The Almighty Authoress - Yea!**** Torque Voodoo Doll! I has a couple surprise in store for this thing 3:)**

**Jamie Wilson - I'm sorry about your taped fingers, loved the rant though. Randomness is to epic to be ignored so you get a cupcake! Should warn you, there will be slash just nothing to serious...when it will come...I has no clue O_o**

**So that's all I got, I must go correct my 2 already written chapters. I really don't like how fast they are going.**

**Review review review! If you don't review I shall...*thinks* I shall NOT torture Torque! He will remain unharmed for every review not sent to me...PLEASE REVIEW! THE TORQUE MUST BE DESTROYED! ! ! 3:)**


	12. Chapter 11

**6 mini cherry flavored Air Heads, 4 packs of Car shaped gummy snacks, a hand full of razzberries, and a couple boy/boy fanfics and this is what I come up with.**

**God I have a sugar high hangover! This isn't cool!**

**While I recover, go ahead and read the chapter. The commenty thing will be at the end, I think I'll just do it at the end from now on... my head hurts :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – The Base<strong>

**(Zim's POV)**

* * *

><p>"Sure, we should hurry though. I have no clue how badly Gir might have messed it up." I say grabbing the female's hand and pulling her after me.<p>

To be honest, I only said that to hold her hand. I could care less how badly Gir messed up the base.

"Zim! Can we please slow down?" Dibra begs me as she almost trips on her long trench coat.

"Fine. We are almost there anyways." I tell her, bringing us down to a walk so the she-human can collect herself.

Zim is upset when she takes her hand away to straighten herself up…but you didn't need to know that…SO FORGET ZIM TOLD YOU! !

"Thanks, I don't think I could have ran much longer." She says with a weak smile as she grips her side.

"Zim could always carry you the rest of the way." I offer, mainly so I can pick her up and feel her press her body into mine for protection.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I just needed to catch my breath." She tells me, as we draw closer to Zim's base.

We approach the fence and Zim notices that the female had stopped. I turn towards her and notice she looks afraid. Is she afraid of being alone with Zim?

"What's wrong?" I ask the she-female.

"Your gnomes." She says.

"What about Zim's gnomes?" I ask her, even more confused than before.

She takes a step forward and jumps back suddenly as one of my lawn gnomes shoots a laser at her.

I face-palm myself. _Of course you idiot! She is a clone of the Dib-human, the gnomes are commanded to destroy the Dib. But I can only shut them down from the inside…_

I get a sudden idea that will benefit us both. I smile at Dibra and walk over to her slowly.

**(Dibra's POV)**

He looks at me with a predatory grin as he slowly walks toward me.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I ask as he draws nearer.

"Well, you want to come in without getting blown up, right?" he asks me.

I look at him confused. "Wouldn't anybody?" I ask him.

He shrugs and in one swift movement he picks me up off the street, swings me over his shoulder, and begins walking towards his front door.

"Put me down, Zim." I cry out as I struggle against him.

"Stop moving, female. Or would you rather get blown up?" he asks me.

I stop struggling and think it over for a second. Get blown to bits or feel like luggage? Yeah, its no contest. But before I can tell him I'll behave, we are already in the house and Zim puts me down.

I stand up off the floor and look around. The place doesn't seem right, for one it's not in shambles.

"What's going on?" I ask Zim.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks me, tilting his head. _God, that's so cute!_

_**Gross! Can you keep your girly thoughts down? I'm trying not to barf! **_

_Shut up or you will suffer. I can always remember a certain event that happened when we were little. _I threaten, even though I would suffer too.

_**You wouldn't.**_

_I would._

"Dibra?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts and see Zim standing in front of me looking confused. "Oh, its just this place doesn't have the right aura. It feels upset rather than confident." I explain.

"_Master?" _A mechanical voice calls out.

"What, computer?" Zim asks in an annoyed voice.

"_You should probably know that Dib is in the base." _The voice says in a bored voice.

"The Dib-smell is dead, this is Dibra." Zim says pointing to me. "You keep her company while I go update some files in the security system."

And with that, Zim walks over into the kitchen and goes down the toilet.

A giant screen comes down from the ceiling and looks at me with a "cut the crap" look. "_You are Dib._" It tells me.

"Nothing gets past you, now does it?" I ask it sarcastically, as I sit on the couch.

"_Why are you a girl? Did you drink a potion or is it a hologram?" _the computer asks me, sounding intrigued.

"Nope and nope. I made a wish on a shooting star." I tell the screen. This time I get a bewildered look. "I know it sounds crazy, but its true."

"_And when do you plan on telling my master_?"

I shift uncomfortably on the couch. "Well, I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to. I want everything to be different." I tell the computer. "So, I won't be trying to stop Zim from taking over the world. He can have it."

"_You mean he didn't tell you? I guess it makes sense, you're his enemy after all._" The computer says talking to itself.

"What are you talking about?" I ask it confused.

"_I'm talking about the fact that my master's mission is a-"_

"COMPUTER!" an angry voice yells.

I jump at look at the angry person, of course it's Zim. Boy, he looks really pissed.

"_What? Is she not allowed to know?" _the computer asks.

"Go check the security files for errors, and you still haven't repaired Lab #3. Get on it!" he yells at the computer screen.

The computer's screen changes to a sad face made from a semicolon, a comma, and a parenthesis. The screen retracts and Zim walks over to the couch and sits down.

"So…what should we do now?" I ask the alien.

"You still owe Zim an explanation for about earlier." He points out.

_Damn, I had hoped he would have forgotten. _I curse in my mind.

"Why were you coming out of the abandoned classroom? Why were you scared? Why did you cower when Torque came in late?" Zim asks without pausing for a breath.

"Should I just start from the beginning?" I ask the alien wearily. He nods and I go to start my story when suddenly the door slams open.

"MASTER, I'M BACK!" a shrill voice screams.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't spell or grammer check this, so if there are any mistakes please let me know.<strong>

**This just proves that I will never be able to handle alcohol...EVER! If you can't handle candy, you sure as hell can't handle your drinks.**

**Wow, 145 reviews! I feel so loved! You all must want Torque destroyed really badly! It shall be done!**

**Thank you to Jamie Wilson, Sassy girl, Morri, kaitamis, Mika, crazyone256, SecretlyTTfanTT, -chibi-nibbi-, Invader Cakez, Kitty Bane, Iloveinvaderzim-billyandmandy, Ican'tThinkOfAWittyNickname, demonmakerxx, tdwtrulz1022, Modet11, Automated TT Submission, and HiddenShadows798**

**Jamie Wilson - A panic room? I have one of those! I use it when people try to take away my insanity...that happens a lot :(  
>Nobody respects the insane anymore :(<strong>

**Sassy Girl - Five paragraphs on why you love math? NOBODY LOVES MATH! Why can't math go and solve its own problems? I have to many of my own to deal with! But I won't go on a math-hate filled rant.  
>Yes, Dib almost did get in trouble. And he still will...Oops...SPOILERS :D<strong>

**Morri - I am not surprised she didn't believe you. When I told her that people though I was brilliant, she looked at me like I was crazy. Can anyone say Insane Asylum? Oh well, I'd never get sent there. It would be a treat rather than a punishment :P**

**crazyone256 - you can change into a kitty? Are you a werecat? SISTER! lol, but seriously. I is a werecat, I am a blonde one! :)**

**Iloveinvaderzim-billyandmandy - We can always team up for the torture of Torque. *looks evilly at a tied up and scared Torque Smacky* I figured out where he lives. 3:)**

**Ican'tThinkOfAWittyNickname - Sorry! I am definitely NOT ignoring you! I just can't always comment to everyone, but I try. I feel so bad now :(  
>I can say with honesty that I haven't thought about Dibra turning back into Dib...maybe I will think about it...<strong>

**tdwtrulz1022 - I can't tell you, but I suggest you stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**

**HiddenShadows798 - penguins are so awesome! I love how they look like they have tuxes on as well! so cool.**

**Well thats all I have. Stay tuned for the next install...Holy Snapple Bottles! I broke my bottom retainer...I am soooo dead! This is my second one in the last three months! My mom is gonna kill me!**

**maybe if you review my death will be avoided...maybe...I am going to be in deep trouble. :(**


	13. Chapter 12

**Two updates in one day (kinda)?**

**I'll tell you why in a minute, for now just enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 –Reactions<strong>

**(Dibra's POV)**

* * *

><p>Zim and I both jump and look at the speaker. It is Zim's crazy robot, but today instead of being dressed in his "normal" green dog suit, he's dressed like a purple penguin.<p>

I give out a cry of adoration and run over to the robot.

"He's so cute!" I practically shriek as I pick him up and hug him.

_**God, you are such a girl! Make yourself useful and take the robot to the Swollen Eyeball Network! **_My other side orders me, but I pay it no mind.

The little robot hugs me back and nuzzles me cheek. "I like you." He says in a creepy loving voice.

"Gir, why are you dressed like that? What happened to your doggy suit?" Zim asks as I walk both me and the robot to the couch.

I sit down and place Gir on my lap. "Because Piggy and I made a bet with the Taco Fairy, and I lost." He giggles. "So the Taco Fairy made me dress like a penguin while Piggy had to chase a squirrel.

"So where is your doggy suit?" Zim asks the giggling robot.

Gir pulls down the penguin hood revealing his silver metal head, he pops open his head and pulls out a piece of green and black fabric. "Right here." He says smiling.

"Alright, how about you go and clean up the waffle mess from this morning?" Zim suggests.

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Gir shrieks as he jumps off my lap and runs into the kitchen.

"Now where were we?" Zim asks, turning back to me.

"I don't even remember." I admit.

**(Zim's POV)**

"I remember now, you were going to explain what happened this afternoon." I say suddenly remembering the whole reason she was here. "So start explaining."

"Well after we went back into the school, I got separated from you by the large crowd. So I was trying to navigate myself back to the classroom when I felt someone yank me into a classroom." She tells me. I nod, signaling for her to continue.

"Then I looked up at my captor and it was Torque." She says looking at me carefully, awaiting my reaction. I just wave for her to continue. "I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted…me"

My antennae flatten down to my head under my wig and I growl in anger.

_The Torque human tried to claim what is Zim's? We shall see about that! _I think to myself.

"I told him that I declined, but when I tried to leave he blocked the door." The Dibra says softly. "Then when I protested, he grabbed my hips and…and…"

"And?" I ask her.

She looks at me with her eyes full of unshed tears. "He took my first kiss from me." She says quietly. "It was my first kiss and he stole it, so I punched him in the face." She says proudly.

"This first kiss, it meant a lot to you?" I ask her.

She nods and tears fall from her amber eyes. "It was supposed to mean something special. But now I will always remember how it was taken from me."

I pull the crying human over to me. "It's alright, surely you will have other kisses, yes?" I ask her.

"That's not the point, it was my first. Everyone dreams about how special their first kiss will be, and it was stolen from me." She sobs into my chest.

"Look at me, Dibra." I command her. She obeys and looks at me, twin tear trails running down her cheeks.

I lean down and capture her lips with mine, she tenses but relaxes quickly. I pull her closer and mold her lips with mine.

"THE WAFFLES ARE DONE! !" My annoying penguin dressed robot screams.

We both jump back and Dibra is looking at me with wide eyes. She slowly put her hands up to her lips, as if trying to make sure that it was real.

"You kissed me…why?" she asks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dibra's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Zim blushes a dark blue and his antennae press against his head. "I…I…Well you seemed upset…and in a movie I saw…that's what the male did to the female when she was upset…" he stammers.<p>

"That man was probably her boyfriend or husband, Zim. You don't kiss your friends, you give your friends hugs." I explain to him.

_Shut up girl! You know you like it! Kiss him again! _I think to myself.

_**No you don't! Don't kiss the alien again! It was bad enough the first time! **_My other self whines.

Suddenly I lean closer to the blushing alien, I reach my hand up and pull his awful out of style wig off his green head. His antennae pop out and immediately flatten to his head.

Zim looks confused and a little frightened at my actions.

"Calm down you big baby." I tell him. "I just wanted to see you without that horrible disguise."

He nods and grabs his wig, putting it back on. "Follow me." He says, jumping off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alcoremortis - <strong>**Your review was very lengthy but you worded it rather nicely (I think). My reaction to you is this, I understand where you are coming from...well not really, but whatever. At least you weren't a jerk about it. So enjoy your life, Karma will be in touch, blah blah blah. I don't really give a damn right now.**

**Automated TT Submission - Fine! You freaking win, ok? My story sucks ass and you made your point clear when you wrote your commenty thing. I get it! I freaking give up! No more Dibra! Are you happy?**

**I will admit this, at first when I read it I was upset, but as I read on I was laughing so hard! You are very funny. And you win...I'm done! **

**And for those of you who want to read what Automated TT Submission wrote, go to (.com/document/d/1mpSqlef9L-AHAgwjyQVn004T3J6_YpbgDwg2x8elzbs/edit?hl=en_US)**

**I just give up, you win. I'm done...thanks for completly destroying whatever spirit and self-pride I had left.**

**Princess-of-Your-Doom95**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I am most definitely not dead. I just figured out I have no clue how to end the story...so I've been brainstorming. And my normal brainstorming process includes working on other projects to clear out my brain...so I've been busy.**

**This is just a filler, no real point. I just thought it wasn't fair to make you wait this long for a chapter...so yeah...**

**Well you know the drill, I don't own Invader Zim, I do own Dibra, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Great Another Problem<strong>

**(Dibra's POV)**

* * *

><p>I follow the Irken into the kitchen and watch as he flushes himself down the toilet.<p>

I look over at the waffle eating robot. "Is there any other way down there?" I ask him.

He nods and points to the trash can. I walk over and step on the stepper thing. The lid pops open and reveals a fun slide looking tube, I shrug my shoulders and jump in.

_**Oh sure! Just jump into the heart of the base, completely unprepared. That's a smart thing to do. **_

_Do you ever shut up? _I ask my male side.

_**Well let's see, my body was girlified, said girly version of me has completely forgotten who she is, I've been forced to kiss an alien, and I've been forced to listen to how cute you think he is…I DON'T HAVE TO SHUT UP! **_My other side rants.

The slide takes a few more curves and suddenly I'm on the floor falling head over heels.

"Well that landing sucked." I say out loud as I hold my head.

_**You think?**_

I place my hands on my hips and glare at the air, shame my male self couldn't appear in front of me. Then he would totally get it.

The air sizzles and cracks, and out of nowhere an image of my old self appears before me.

"Aaaaahhh!" I shriek as I fall backwards.

"_**Nice, could you be any clumsier?" **_he asks smirking at me.

"You're real!" I scream. "How can you be real? I'm still here!"

"_**Well, I couldn't stay trapped in your subconscious any longer. Your thoughts are nasty!" **_he says shuddering_**. "So I popped out and am going to help you get your priorities straight." **_

"My priorities?"

"_**Yeah. With this freaky wish thing, you've forgotten who you really are. Even Gaz told you this!" **_he yells at me.

"Well I don't like being the old me. The old me was a loser." I say pouting.

"_**No, I…you weren't! Geez! This wish thing was the worst thing that could have happened to me!" **_he shouts as he paces back and forth.

"But the best thing that ever happened to _me_. So go away, I'm done with you." I demand, stomping my foot like a little kid.

"_**Oh, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here to make sure Zim gets exposed." **_

I raise an eyebrow at my ghostly conscious. "Are you sure you want to anger me?" I ask the him-me.

"Dibra-human? Where are you?" Zim cries out from far away.

"_**There is nothing you can do to me." **_The he-me says cockily.

"Oh, just you wait." I say grinning evilly. Turning to the direction of Zim's voice, I shout, "Over here!"

Zim comes running down the hall towards me. "There you are, I was worried you would be lost forever down here." He says.

"Couldn't your computer find me?" I ask him.

Zim's eyes get wide and he face-palms himself. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid" he says with each hit. I grab his hand before he can do it again.

"_**No, let him continue! It's funny!" **_Dib protests.

_Quiet, you! _I command mentally.

"You wanted to show me something, what was it?" I ask, reminding Zim.

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." The alien says pulling me down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Dib will be a regular character now...at least until Dibra takes care of him ;)<strong>

**Torque torture in store, that is a promise!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi readers...I freaking love you all! 200 wonderful amazing reviews! This is the most reviewed story I have ever had! I was going to put this story off until I finished my South Park story, The Little Jewmaid. But when I saw how many reviews I had, I couldn't help it!**

**This is another filler, but I have so much planned for the next chapter! Working on it as you read :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – The Fun Begins<strong>

**(Dibra's POV)**

* * *

><p>Not sure why Zim had to bring me down into his labs so I could see him without his disguise, but whatever.<p>

We go through many corridors and I can see why Zim was worried about me, I could get lost in this place. We take a few more rights, a couple lefts, and even have to turn around before Zim leads me up to a door.

We walk inside and it makes my eyes widen. The room is filled with computer screens, each one has a picture of a student from our class and their information.

"What is this?" I ask, turning to the Irken.

"This is where the Torque-human will meet hit doom." Zim chuckles.

I glare at the Irken. "Did you chip the whole student body?"

He nods and gives me a smile, but I am not responding to it.

"When did you even find time to do this? I…I mean…Dib watched you non-stop!" I rant.

Zim gives me a kicked puppy look. "Zim did it when he took organs from the filthy humans."

I put a hand up to my forehead, trying to clam my migraine.

"_**Told you he was evil."**_ Dib said appearing out of my head again.

_Didn't I tell you to be quiet?_

"_**Yeah, but I'm not going to listen." **_He says smugly.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask the alien, trying to ignore Dib.

"Zim thought you might want to teach Torque a lesson." He tells me, perking up again.

Now I look at him interested. "But Torque was sent to the underground classrooms, isn't that torture enough?" I ask.

"Oh, well if you don't want to get even with him, I guess we can do something less fun…" he says backing out of the room slowly.

"_**You are seriously considering it, are you?" **_Dib asks looking at me._** "You are! What happened to protecting humanity?"**_

"_He tried to claim me...us, and you don't want to get even with him?" _I ask, directing anger towards the ghost of my maleness.

Dib actually ponders this. Slowly he nods and looks ashamed. _**"I would want to get even too." **_He says.

"Zim! Wait!" I call out.

Zim turns around and grins at me. "Zim knew you would pick revenge." He says happily before sprinting to Torque's computer screen.

A few buttons are pressed and a picture of Torque pops up.

"What the hell? He isn't even in the underground classrooms anymore!" I shriek angrily.

The screen showed Torque sleeping on his couch while the TV played sports. I wanted to push him off the couch and beat the crap out of him!

"Well, by the time we are done with him, he will beg to be back there." Zim says crackling evilly.

I smile back at him and step closer to the keyboard. "What do you have in mind?"

"_**This won't end well." **_Dib says sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>No Dib, no it won't. In fact when I am done, Torque will wish he had never laid eyes on Dibra! 3:)<strong>

**Well I have chapters to write and readers to please. Peace out readers of unknown areas :D**


	16. Letter to reader

**Hello previous readers of Dibra,**

**Shocked to see a chapter from me after this long? Well sorry to disappoint you, but it's just another letter. **

**While I wasn't posting anymore, due to school and home problems, the whole Automated TT Submission war thing happened. Then I had read his comment story for Dibra again, and I realized that the story truly did need fixed.**

**So I am fixing it up and making it better...that and I completely lost the chapters for this story...Oops.**

**So check out my Dibra remake called...well basically Dibra.**

**Laters,  
><strong>**Princess-of-Your-Doom95**

**P.S. I will leave this story up until the end of the week, but I post the new one today**


End file.
